


Shadaloo Wedding

by Pokemook530



Category: Street Fighter
Genre: Alternate Universe - Celebrity, M/M, Marriage, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:09:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28540119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pokemook530/pseuds/Pokemook530
Summary: After dating for a while, M.Bison and F.A.N.G decided to get married. Everyone comes to witness this star studded event and it is fantastic.
Relationships: M. Bison | Vega/F.A.N.G





	Shadaloo Wedding

**Author's Note:**

> F.A.N.G's Engagement Ring
> 
> Link:https://encrypted-tbn0.gstatic.com/images?q=tbn:ANd9GcQSXDSVBwIdWJZd0hcHi_mvcUYBXXyjjM4123BUdWXbL5WBHaOWlpG2XpiBfCRVMsEVzNVPGLQ&usqp=CAc

It was all over the news that A-List actors M.Bison and F.A.N.G are finally getting married. After five years of dating, Bison finally popped the question to F.A.N.G who said yes.

The engagement ring Bison gifted his new fiancé with a gorgeous three stone ring amethyst engagement outlined by beautiful tiny diamonds. Now planning the wedding has been proven the hard part.

The couple was driving through downtown Los Angeles in a beautiful Purple McLaren P1 car with gold wheels. It was made even more beautiful as the night was young and warm, Bison was driving the car while F.A.N.G was in the passengers seat looking through some papers. "Did you find wedding planners yet, love?" Bison asked without taking his eyes off the road. "No baby, none of these planners suit my taste for design." F.A.N.G said looking through papers of wedding planners but none of them were worth it. "There might be someone who might fit your taste sweetie." Bison said which caused F.A.N.G to turn his head and arch his brow.

"And who is that?"

"Vega, we used to work together before he left acting to become a wedding planner. He owns a shop here downtown, let me call him." Bison said pressing a button in the car and Vega's name popped up on dial before he picked up. "Hello." A voice with a Spanish accent. "Hey Vega, how you been old friend?" Bison said

"Bison! Oh my gosh, it's been forever. Congratulations on the engagement, what can i do for you my friend?" Vega asked

"My babe and i are trying to find somebody to plan our wedding, but no one has been able to help us. So, we've been wondering can you plan our wedding?"

**Author's Note:**

> Car
> 
> Link:https://images.spot.im/v1/production/xewi0sr0fzjvlixnm1yx


End file.
